


Marshmallow Love

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (I used ASL for the descriptions of sign), (With traditional aspects), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Deaf Character, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Sweet Park Chanyeol, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Chanyeol startled and opened and closed his mouth in shock, “You… you talk?”“Again.” Baekhyun sighed, sniffling and rubbing his frozen nose, “I’m deaf, not stupid, alpha.”(Where Chanyeol’s true mate opens his eyes to a new world, and he wouldn’t change a thing about Baekhyun)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 79
Kudos: 292
Collections: Best Of CB's Fic





	1. Marshmallow Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjuriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuriya/gifts).



> Hello, this is for my friend Artist Anon (Jiyu) on Twitter 😭 go check out her art guys, she did one for Ocean Eyes 😭 @jjaoyu  
> *also, all things said in sign language are both bold and italic, if it’s in quotes it’s signed and spoken*
> 
> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

Baekhyun had never felt so disoriented in his life than he did now, and that a lot considering he used to have paper airplanes tossed at him when placed in the pup pen while his mother needed to do chores. 

He still to this day never figured out if the thrown airplanes were to be mean to him, or if the other pups had been trying to play.

The omega was pretty sure it was the second option seeing as his pack was always kind to him despite his circumstance.

For Baekhyun, it was just _normal,_ for his former pack, _he_ was considered normal. But for this pack, not so much. 

There was a group of people surrounding him, and Baekhyun had no idea where to look, what to focus on. Too many mouths were moving and therefore his eyes flew around trying to make sense of the reason they surrounded him. 

He read a few lips:

_Where’d you come from?_

_Wow, you’re very pretty!_

_Are you more of a beta or alpha type?_

Baekhyun considered himself to be more of the type of person that preferred one on one rather than everything thrown at him at once.

But, that was because of his impairment.

Baekhyun was deaf. 

Every word people were spitting to him went unheard, he just stared in confusion and tried to gather up questions from fast moving lips.

This would have never happened if his previous pack hadn’t merged, he thought, sulking inside.

The small brunette took a deep breath and set his bag on the ground before bringing his hands together. **_Hello, I am Byun Baekhyun. I’m glad to join you,_** he signed, smiling a bit although very uncomfortable.

And just like that people stopped. They looked at him, then at his hands, then many frowned. 

He saw a beta in the back do an **_okay_** symbol, and although Baekhyun knew he had zero clue what he had said, nor did it really make any sense considering what he’d signed, he still laughed and felt relieved that they recognized what he was doing.

Even if they looked very put off by it. 

An arm looped around the back of his neck and Baekhyun startled only to take in a breath of fresh lilac and relax.

“This is Baekhyun,” Baekhyun could feel the rumbles of Sehun against his back, his friend rubbing his shoulder reassuringly. Truthfully, Baekhyun didn’t need his help, but he did need his pack to translate for him sometimes.

He wouldn’t embarrass himself trying to talk in front of too many people, because they always stared at him shocked, and it bothered him.

Baekhyun twisted his neck to read Sehun's lips. 

“He cannot hear you, but he’ll make a wonderful addition to the neighborhood, so don’t overlook him. 

Baekhyun can be brutal when he wants.” 

In response to that, the omega hissed an angered noise and shoved Sehun off of him, scrunching his face up with irritation although embarrassed truthfully.

The young alpha started to laugh and rush to catch up to him like a lost puppy, all of the younger members of his family tended to guard dog him, but Baekhyun absolutely despised the thought of people finding him _disabled_ or otherwise weak.

They could go fall into a river for all he cared, because Baekhyun had once saved a pup from a tree all on his own, and he’d lived this long alone, it didn’t bother him at all to do what he needed on his own.

Hands grabbed his shoulders then and an unfamiliar face came into his vision, he blinked in surprise.

“Your home is this way.” 

Baekhyun didn’t catch it and furrowed his brows, **_what?_ **He signed.

Surprising him, the omega blinked and laughed under his breath with a bit of shock coloring his face.

 ** _My name is Junmyeon,_** the other signed, making Baekhyun blink at the omega, **_I am taking you to your house, Baekhyun._**

He nodded quickly, his pouch of belongings thrown over his shoulder and he felt a bit shocked at Junmyeon and him knowing sign language.

His pack members did, of course, they had been together since children, sitting in on classes from the elders that used to make Baekhyun cry, because he wanted to be able to hear _too._

Not so much anymore. He’d learned he would always be different.

No matter what he did, he would just be slightly different than everyone else.

Junmyeon led him towards the end of the street, Baekhyun was unfamiliar with this sort of place, the pack he had been in before was closer to the snowy mountains, far from civilization. And here he was… walking into a _town._ Where there were _humans._ Houses looked so strange to him, they were all different sizes and shapes. 

He wondered if this pack owned this entire block, because he had been told he would be joining a pack, not a human neighborhood.

It scared him.

When he had been told his pack leader decided to move them down here due to her old age and their weakening supplies, Baekhyun hadn’t exactly pictured it to be so… _big._

It was nice though. There was a hill that was coated in white snow at the tip just behind the largest home, but as you looked down the hill the snow melted and became fresh, green grass. It was chilly of course, and winters would be freezing. But Baekhyun couldn’t wait to touch fresh snow.

He couldn’t wait to be inside of a _house._

What he found _different_ too was the fact that these wolves… they had human things, a lot of them.

They had trucks and cars that kept driving to and fro, there was one house that was especially large, and people kept walking in and out of it.

The head alphas house, he wondered.

Junmyeon gently steered him into a small house, reaching over to turn on the light before moving to stand directly in front of him.

Baekhyun thought the move was very thoughtful. 

_**“This is your place,”**_ The elder both said and signed, _ **“You can do what you want. The homes by the hill are for unmated omegas, so you may get some roommates, but for now.. this little place is yours.”**_

He nodded to show he was understanding, **_how do you know sign?_ **

Junmyeon laughed, “I learned it in college, although I should have studied harder to speak to you, I didn’t know you were coming until this morning, we didn’t exactly expect… a deaf member, nonetheless here you are.” 

It wasn’t intended to be rude, so Baekhyun didn’t take it that way. He _was_ deaf, there was nothing wrong with pointing it out.

He’d rather people learn now than learn when they think he’s starting problems by ignoring them.

**_You are very good._ **

Junmyeon smiled gently, _ **“Aren't you sweet? I hope you make many friends. Everyone here is friendly.”**_

Baekhyun smiled because he knew what the other omega meant, but instead of signing **_friendly_** by moving his hands up and away from the face in fluttery movements, Junmyeon accidentally signed **_sad_** by dragging down instead.

He corrected him with a small smile, laughing softly as Junmyeon turned red and leaned over to bow his head in apology. 

Baekhyun shook his head adamantly, laughing and signing **_it's okay, it’s fine._ **

Still, the other looked apologetic and Baekhyun shook with laughs. 

Junmyeon signed in embarrassment and headed towards the door, “Have a good night, sleep well.” He said, not bothering with his hands.

Baekhyun supposed he was too embarrassed to try again and nodded with a laugh, pressing his hands to his lips with a giggle.

The new pack certainly wasn’t too bad.

He got a home, a _human_ home. One that was large compared to his hut back in the forest.

On the way here, Baekhyun had been awestruck at human things - his two friends Yixing and Sehun used to go to the city often, but he hadn’t gone since his mother was still around. It was _different._

The bus they sat in to get here took so long, the humans on it smelled of iron and dirt, Baekhyun never found interest in it. But, now he was.

He had so much to adapt to now. Houses. Cars. Humans. And yet, Baekhyun was willing to learn _a lot_ if he got to experience so many new things. 

***

“You’re late, _again.”_

In response, the alpha smiled sarcastically, grabbing an apple off the table and grinning ear to ear, “Good morning!” 

“It’s two in the afternoon, Chanyeol.” Minseok sighed and leaned over his lap to grab the bridge of his nose, “How the hell am I supposed to tell people, yeah, you can meet the head alpha, just let me see if he’s awake _\- oh, sorry, he’s been sleeping all day because he sits on his ass and reads comics.”_

“Sounds like you got your answer right there.” Chanyeol chuckled, moving out of the way when the elder raised a banana off the dining table threateningly, “Yah! Yah, I’m moving my ass, I’m moving!” 

_“You better.”_ The beta hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at Chanyeol. “You got a bunch of shit to do, mister. Who am I if I don’t keep track of your stupid ass?” 

Chanyeol smiled like a brat, despite the fact he was twenty three. He sent his cousin a wink and began backtracking out of the arched doorway towards the front door, “You’d be the _best_ second in charge ever if you ignored my shortcomings and _didn’t_ hit me so much!” 

“You’re confusing me for Kyungsoo, you asshole! I only hit you if you’re out of line, which is _all the time,_ for the record!” 

“You just admitted to abusing me!” 

There was a loud growl and Chanyeol began to run out of the door of the house in a fit of laughter, taking a bite of his apple and twisting to send Minseok a wave as the other stood in the doorway. 

The betas face was pulled together in utter irritation and Chanyeol just made a childish face and stuck his tongue out. 

He spun around to keep walking to the other side of the street, they had a house where the pups stayed and it was always where Chanyeol needed up in the morning; he heard a brief, _“wait, Chan! There’s something I need to tell you about our new mem-“_

But, being the alpha he was, Chanyeol just walked away because he liked to ignore his cousin until Minseok went on a huge rampage.

A _small person_ rampage as Chanyeol liked to call it, because he felt it was always small people that did it - Minseok, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon - all people that couldn’t hold the rage in their little bodies.

He snickered at his own silly thought. 

“Afternoon, alpha!” 

“Alpha, good afternoon!” 

Chanyeol waved and smiled politely, going about his morning routine, he noticed something a little off.

He hadn’t been told they would be getting any omegas. 

But, then again, he hardly listened when Junmyeon read off the list of names and statuses to him a weak ago, asking him to approve them.

Just the thought of being able to expand the pack, make it more lively, had been enough to make Chanyeol smack a stamp of approval right across the top.

Okay so _maybe_ he was a little immature for someone so highly ranked, but it wasn’t his fault his father forced the spot on him! 

It was supposed to go to Minseok, but his cousin being a beta was worried if people found out their pack would be ridiculed.

Who better than to make the head alpha a tall, broad shouldered alpha that had a mean tone when he wanted to.

So, on paper it was Chanyeol’s pack, but he would be nowhere without his cousin who took care of their land and made sure humans didn’t try to buy their property.

The hills, trees, the creek - all of it was their land, they had acres. And occasionally they did have humans come to try and steal it, but they were wolves, and they _did_ have uses for the land. They weren’t fully human and had instincts to let off. 

“Hey, man!” Chanyeol began to chuckle and pulled Jongin into his side as he started towards the omega house, it seemed they were both headed this way, “Good morning.” 

“You going to sniff out some omegas?” Jongin teased, wiggling his brows. 

“Nah, I’m on my morning check up on them.” Chanyeol snickered and smacked his arm, “Don’t let Kyungsoo hear you, he’d have your head.” 

Jongin rolled his eyes and laughed, scratching at the side of his neck, “No, Soo has actually been saying since last night there’s been a _bunch_ of talk about the new omega. Apparently he’s _real_ cute or something. Don’t know.” 

Chanyeol's brows raised with interest, “Yeah? Cute like….”

“Cute like people are saying _head alpha might want a look,_ that kind of cute. Big bad Chanyeol trying to find a mate, tsk, give the other alphas a _shot_ man.” 

“Interesting…” Chanyeol murmured, completely ignoring Jongin's teasing in the second half of his sentence, “Cool, I’ll go check up on the omega.” He said, his pacing getting faster as he walked towards the houses by the hill, “See ya.” 

Jongin's eyes widened, trying to catch up, “Wait! Chanyeol, wait, you should-“

Chanyeol hummed under his breath and went tunnel visioned on the home of unmated omegas, seeing as it was the only one that would house the new omega.

To be kind, and not seem like a total creep, Chanyeol stopped by the wildflowers outside the house to pluck them, licking his lips with a feeling of hope settling in his bones.

He had a good feeling about this one.

Chanyeol was too old to be mateless, truthfully a year ago he hadn’t been pressured to find a mate and he wished he had been searching harder. All of his friends found their true mates by now, not one of them mating for random gain.

True mates, that’s what he was holding out for, and he was determined to not accept anyone but his true mate for his entire life.

 _Fuck_ did that suck though. It was lonely, it was hard. At bonfires in the forest he had to watch mates pairs dance around and reject those that offered, and even when he escaped to go into town human couples rubbed it in his face.

This was what he got for being a _hopeless romantic._

“Hello?” He knocked on the door, smiling in what he hoped was a handsome way and tucking his hair behind his ear. “Hello? Anyone?” 

There was the sound of rustling inside so Chanyeol frowned, knocking louder, “Good afternoon, I… I’m the head alpha, and I wanted to welcome you.” 

Nothing. _Silence._

Chanyeol felt slightly put off because everyone else had met this omega but him, and maybe he was sulky over being ignored, it was unfamiliar to him. 

He carefully turned the knob and cleared his throat very loud. “Hello? Omega, my name is Chanyeol!” 

The only sound he heard was a swish of water and a loud noise of something dropping. There was a soft whine and Chanyeol felt an unease settle in his skin despite the fact it was barely a whine of pain, more of a sharp noise one would make when stubbing an ankle.

But the alpha couldn't help himself and pushed the door open, a bundle of flowers in his hand and a concerned look on his face as he stepped inside the small house. “Hello, my name is Pa-“

Chanyeol froze. Baekhyun froze.

Water continued slushing around the omegas hands and Chanyeol’s eyes dropped down to look over his slender, _nearly nude_ body. 

Baekhyun was clutching a glass plate and looked to be just out of the shower in only a pair of underwear while washing dishes, water rolling off of milky chest, a light colored freckle sat on his nose, a second beside his lip; Chanyeol's mouth dropped open and he felt his body overcome with this _seering,_ overwhelming need to talk to the omega.

But, the omega shrieked, piercing Chanyeol's ears and dropping a plate into the sink with a shatter, water flying out all over the floor, and only then did Chanyeol realize how _horrible_ this looked.

He’d just walked in on his true mate like a complete _creep. Holy shit._

“Wait! No, no! I’m sorry!” 

Baekhyun grabbed a bottle of soap from the sink and threw it across the living room at him, frantically grabbing at anything he could reach.

“No! Wait, I’m sorry! Hey! Wait, no!” Chanyeol screamed, shaking the flowers in front of him in an offering, “For you! Here! Here!” 

Baekhyun didn’t stop for even a second, shrieking at the top of his lungs and throwing everything in reach, hiding his body behind the cabinets.

“I’m sorry, I’m going! Look, look, I’m leaving!” Chanyeol yelped, dropping the flowers down and turning to rush out of the door, he had never been so scared by an omega in his life, but he completely deserved the bar of soap to the face.

He ran out breathing hard, slamming the door of the hut and leaning against it with a huff, clutching his head as he slid down it with a groan.

_He’d just ruined everything with his true mate._

God. Why did he decide to be a _creep_ today?

Chanyeol groaned loud and looked up when he heard footsteps, sighing as he was faced with wide, round eyes and an omega uninterestedly chewing gum while staring at him, holding a clothing basket in his hand.

“What did you do, dumb dumb?” Kyungsoo asked, snickering.

Chanyeol whined harder and wiped the shampoo that was on his top, _“Soo,_ this is no laughing matter. I seriously just fucked things up with my true mate.” 

“Baekhyun?” The omegas eyes got even wider if possible, filled with curiosity that Chanyeol only found more irritating, “Baekhyun is your true mate?” He laughed, “He’s real cute.” 

“Yes.” Chanyeol said plainly, “He is. Now tell me how to fix it!” 

“Well,” Kyungsoo smirked and shook his head, “You can _start_ by maybe not walking in on a deaf omega, that’s the first, and secondly, maybe change out of pajamas before coming to woo him, that would be nice. No omega is going to want you when you run around with that rat on your head either, ever heard of a hairbrush?” 

Chanyeol kicked his legs like a child, “You're just taking this time to roast me!” 

“Yup.” 

“Seriously, Kyungsoo! I need help courting him, especially now… _fuck…_ I knocked, I swear he just-“ The alpha cut himself off and Kyungsoo released a cackle and cooed at him like one would a pet.

_“Aw! Stupid alpha just decided to listen, huh? Are you learning now, Chanyeollie? That’s a good boy!”_

Chanyeol sank down into the dirt on the doorway with a huge sigh. “Fuck my life.” 

“For the record, I think Baekhyun is going to have a harder time with you, than you with him. Suck it up, stupid, and go find a book on sign language.” 

To summarize in three short words: Chanyeol was fucked. 

***

Baekhyun spent a few days organizing his hut. It looked prettier now. Or at least he certainly thought so.

Even though some weird alpha came to barge into his house and he’d had to use all his clean towels to soak up the water.

 _Weirdo,_ he internally labeled the alpha. 

But, also somehow… sweet.

It wasn’t really anything that changed Baekhyun’s view of the alpha completely, the alpha _had_ barged in on him after all, but there had also been a very sweet gift basket outside of his door the next morning with a note of apologies and a swift introduction.

It was cute, full of little decorations for his house and even candy. 

Baekhyun never had too much candy because their pact never went to trade in town that much, it was too far of a walk, so he’d scarfed down the chocolate like his life depended on it.

And now he was finally getting in with what he wanted to do, hiking up the hill to get snow.

His mother always told him when he was little that it was cleaner than most streams, untouched. 

Baekhyun just wanted to try it, he was curious.

He dressed like a little marshmallow with layers of clothes and thick padding, he was sweating when he stepped outside of his hut and many pack members looked at him, but the omega waddled off, not there to read the packs squeals. (“Oh goodness, Chanyeol is going to lose his mind!” “How can he be so cute?” “Oh, I just want to squish him! Do you think Chanyeol would mind?”)

The hill itself wasn’t that hard to climb until about halfway up, when it began to get very cold, he sniffled and wiped his nose, but carried on because he was determined to get this snow.

Little did the omega know that there were crunching footsteps following ever since he’d been about three yards up the side of the hill.

Chanyeol had been waiting for Baekhyun to come out, to properly apologize for the event a few days prior, and Baekhyun hadn’t even spared a look before he was running off to go do… well, the alpha had no idea what Baekhyun was doing climbing the hill with a little plastic pail on his arm, he just knew it was doing bad things to his heart looking at his mate being so adorable.

Baekhyun grumbled when his foot got caught in a pile of mushy slush, the _bad_ kind of snow that was more chunks of ice than soft and fluffy.

He made a grossed out noise and yanked his black boot out before putting his arms out for balance and sliding when he tried to go further up.

The omega whined and growled to himself, shoes refusing to provide friction to get up the stupid hill but he was _so_ close. He couldn’t just give up now!

Chanyeol, after watching the omega nearly face plant three times, cleared his throat before internally berating himself. 

The alpha walked up the side like it was nothing, having worn proper shoes rather than some _adorable_ little black rain boots like Baekhyun had on, smiling despite disliking the omega having a hard time.

If Baekhyun wanted to go do things like this by himself, then so be it, Chanyeol just wished the omega would have told someone first and got proper clothing instead of weighing himself down and flailing like a fish out of water when he slipped onto his knees.

“Hey… hey, sweetheart…” Chanyeol murmured, reaching over to put a hand out.

The vibrations of his steps must have gotten Baekhyun’s attention because the omega made a confused noise and sat on his heels with a frown.

A lost puppy expression on his face.

“Need help?” Chanyeol smiled nervously as the omega eyed him with familiarity, sheepishly scratching his neck with the other hand but bringing the one offered to Baekhyun closer to the omega. _“Help?”_

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose before releasing a laugh as he eyed the alphas mouth, “I’m deaf, not blind.” 

Chanyeol startled and opened and closed his mouth in shock, “You… you talk?”

 _“Again.”_ Baekhyun sighed, sniffling and rubbing his frozen nose, “I’m deaf, not _stupid,_ alpha.” 

The alpha whimpered like an upset puppy, not that Baekhyun would be able to hear it, but the glance the omega did at his chest suggested he might be able to feel the vibrations when so close.

Chanyeol, again, felt like the stupidest alpha ever.

“Here, let me..” Chanyeol swallowed hard and gently grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, making sure to keep his head up so his lips could be read, “Is it okay?”

 _“Okay…”_ Baekhyun murmured softly, his fingers were frozen and ears felt like they’d crack off at any moment, so he took Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol outright sighed when their hands touched, he couldn’t help himself from instantly worrying over Baekhyun’s frozen fingers, pulling him up onto the top of the hill and putting the dainty hands together to rub both of his in between. 

“What were you thinking wearing no gloves, Baekhyun?” He scolded, but his head was down, looking at the hands, “Huh? You silly little thing, you’re turning blue.” 

Abruptly there were a pair of brown eyes ducking down to look under Chanyeol's hair, the omega had a confused look on his face, “Are you talking?” 

Chanyeol supposed he needed to get used to _many_ things, and looking at Baekhyun when he spoke was the first thing he needed to get used to. 

The brown, puppy eyes stared at him intently and Chanyeol shook his head a bit, “No. No, I wasn’t speaking,” He whispered, “But what are you doing up here, Baekhyun?”

The omegas smile grew and Chanyeol couldn’t help the way his own filled his face, “Well,” Baekhyun pulled his hands away and it was cute the way he signed against his stomach although he was speaking, it was a cute habit, “I am going to make stew so I won’t get sick.” 

_“Stew…”_ Chanyeol mused, laughing under his breath as he watched Baekhyun take the pail off his arm and scoop up a bunch of snow, his ears were bright red.

“Why did you follow me?” Baekhyun added, turning around with a running, sniffling nose to read the answer on Chanyeol's face. 

“I…” The alpha laughed under his breath and felt his face heat up despite the cold, “... I wanted to apologize… I swear… I didn’t _know;_ I really would have never _ever_ walked in on you…” 

And now Chanyeol was haunted by the sign of milky skin and a flushed, pink chest. It didn’t sound like torture at first thought, but it most certainly _was…_

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Chanyeol gawked, “That’s it? You don’t want to… hit me with a snowball or something? Beat me up a little?” 

Baekhyun’s brows raised a bit and looked confused, he shuffled closer, “I’m sorry, can you say that again? Your… lip pattern… it’s.. different…” 

Completely forgetting what he was saying, Chanyeol leaned down a little to the omegas level, only about a foot in between them, “How?” 

“You…” Baekhyun looked a bit overwhelmed, bringing a finger beside his mouth as he explained, dragging a hand across his cheek from the corner of his mouth to his cheek upwards as if unable to not use his hands, a habit, “... don't exaggerate when you speak. Your lips are… more… _hard… to read for me..”_

It made Chanyeol sad, his face dulled a bit, looking at the omegas frustrated brow. That only made him feel worse. It shouldn’t upset Baekhyun that he couldn’t read his lips sometimes, it wasn’t his fault. Reading lips was incredibly difficult, and for someone that grew up doing it Chanyeol could only imagine how disheartening it was for him.

“Let’s go down.” Chanyeol said, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and pointing down towards the pack, “Let’s go back?” 

“Okay.” Baekhyun yanked his pail off the snow, carrying it with him although Chanyeol knew he would probably have to take it from him soon unless the omega wanted to go tumbling down the hill pail first instead of walking with all that added weight.

For now, he just frowned and walked behind his mate with protective eyes. 

His first train of thought - find a way to talk with Baekhyun.

***

Being around Chanyeol was hard. 

Baekhyun found his heart pumping quicker when around the alpha. 

He was no idiot, he knew _why_ it was doing that. He just found it impossible to believe. 

Baekhyun had truthfully just never considered the thought. He and his mother never even used to speak of the topic because it seemed so far fetched. 

Now, he was entirely confused. 

_What was he supposed to do when his true mate came for him?_

Chanyeol threw him in for a spin.

The alpha didn’t do much, he wasn’t overly trying to get in his way, but there was a certain level of… _eyeing_ that the man did.

Baekhyun had never had eyes on him very often before. They never followed him around protectively, he never had an alpha get up and offer a seat by the fire to him, and he most definitely never had someone actively want him.

It didn’t make him uncomfortable per say, but it did make him… _worried._

He didn’t want to break Chanyeol’s heart, he knew the alpha would see one day that it was too difficult to be with a mate hearing impaired. 

The thought made a cold, painful loneliness settle into his bones, and Baekhyun sighed as he looked across the bonfire they had going behind the houses, just in front of the forest.

From what he gathered, they had a bonfire every week to connect with the more feral sides of them. The side that had no idea what electronics were or what writing was. The _traditional_ parts of them.

He was watching the way people’s mouths opened in laughter. A sound he would never get to hear.

Baekhyun wished he would know at least what Chanyeol sounded like. The alpha made things around him vibrate when he spoke, and Baekhyun had no idea what that meant of his voice, but knew many people looked at him when he opened his mouth.

Maybe it was just enchanting. _Attractive? Strong?_

Baekhyun would never be able to understand the meaning of words to describe voice tones. 

He just knew when babies made noise he could feel his hair stand on end, when animals came close the ground moved, and when Chanyeol spoke… his heart picked up.

That was one way he knew the alpha was talking he supposed, because they were mates, and Baekhyun’s body was interested in Chanyeol no matter what he was doing.

Baekhyun could smell him from a good few yards away if he really tried to look for him, and other than the time in the house, when his nose was full of soap and he couldn’t smell Chanyeol, he had the alpha close by pretty consistently.

Something about being aware of that felt relieving.

“Baekhyun?” Fingers waved under his hair, giving a gentle move in front of the omegas face seeing as Baekhyun was looking at his lap. 

“Hey, sweetheart, I think it’s bedtime for you.” Sehun laughed despite the omega not even looking at him, Baekhyun just slumped against his side with a puppy like yawn, hands flopping over his knees.

Baekhyun looked up at the alpha, eyes shining with sleepiness, but Sehun pulled back just enough to sign, **_sleep?_ **

Chanyeol felt an unknown jealousy as he watched his mate so easily communicate with another person, it wasn’t the kind that would send his head in a tizzy, but more so of a sad feeling, because he knew he couldn’t have it so easy.

Now his idea of how to speak to Baekhyun seemed even more stupid.

Baekhyun stood up on wobbly knees, rubbing his eyes. Someone called out a _be careful too close to the…_ and then trailed off with an awkward smile when people looked at her.

Chanyeol sighed, standing up, “Don’t worry about things like that.” He instructed, “There’s no reason to be embarrassed. Caring for a pack member is more than just speaking. I’m sure Baekhyun would be happy to know you tried to warn him. Don’t treat him any differently.” 

Of course, the instruction seemed stretched, because he knew there _were_ special things they had to do for Baekhyun.

He had been debating on putting up red ribbons to and from the forest to the back of the homes, normally they would howl if they got lost, because it tended to happen especially when winter was coming and things froze over, but… it wasn’t like Baekhyun would hear their calls back to him should he lose his way.

Chanyeol certainly didn’t want to take away his mates' freedom to do simple tasks as he wanted.

If he wanted to walk into the forest on his own, then he should be allowed to, if he wanted to walk up the hill to get snow, then so be it.

It wasn’t fair to suddenly start limiting Baekhyun due to an impairment their pack was unfamiliar with. 

Chanyeol would just _make_ them familiar with it.

The alpha walked around the fire, careful of getting too close, aware eyes were on him as he walked up to the omega.

Baekhyun still stood rubbing his eyes and such a dreamy, tired state was more than beautiful, but Chanyeol preferred he not be so close to the fire when wobbling. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol murmured before having the omegas attention, having to gently reach over and grab his sleeve so as not to startle him. “Hey. Let me take you to bed, butterfly.” 

The omega didn’t seem in the mood for talking, he didn’t seem to like speaking when with a big group, but he saw Baekhyun’s eyes follow his mouth before the omega grinned a bit.

Baekhyun brought his hands out, palms flat and facing towards himself as he crossed his wrists and moved his hands twice in a fluttery motion before dropping them and pointing to himself with a tilt of his head.

“He’s asking if-“

Chanyeol laughed and gave a nod as he offered a hand to the omega, surprised at himself, but… not _all_ sign language words were too hard, some of them weren’t too dissimilar to what he’d expected. “Yes. Butterfly. That’s _you, Baekhyun.”_

He had no clue if Baekhyun just hadn’t had a nickname before, but the omegas mouth dropped open in surprise before a bright flush took over his cheeks and red went down his neck.

Chanyeol decided to coo at him and take his hand to tug him off before he looked around and noticed pack members cooing at them. 

“Ah, you’re so tired,” He commented, curling an arm around Baekhyun’s back and petting his spine.

Baekhyun just yawned and yawned, Chanyeol knew the omega had only been spending the day outside of his home and helping around the pack, but it was adorable how he was reduced to a pile of sleepy eyes and tired noises by the end of the day.

“You must be exhausted, precious. You’ve done well today.” 

This time Baekhyun was paying more attention, feeling the vibrating against him and looking up to peer at Chanyeol, waiting for him to start again.

Chanyeol felt too bad making him put in the extra effort of reading lips right now and instantly shook his head and playfully pinched the tip of his button nose. 

He had a different plan on how to speak with Baekhyun anyway.

He led Baekhyun to his house, carefully opening the door with Baekhyun’s permission before turning on the lights inside for him.

Chanyeol noticed the television still had a plastic film over it, and that the kitchen just had fruit sitting out on the counter and sighed, he’d need to teach Baekhyun about the fridge and the appliances soon.

Chanyeol hadn’t known this pack was this cut off from humans, and he somehow _admired_ that about the pack.

Baekhyun made a lot of noise, it was more than welcoming, and Chanyeol found it adorable how the omega sulked down the hall to plop onto his bed with a loud groan and kicked at his shoes.

All the doors down the hallway were open like Baekhyun had gone snooping, and it reminded Chanyeol to come and check what needed to be restocked for the omegas soon. 

Chanyeol laughed because he swore Baekhyun nearly fell asleep, turtled onto his back and trying to take off his coat.

“You’re too cute for your own good.” He whispered. Reaching over the bed to help Baekhyun remove his layers, sitting on the bed.

Baekhyun was too tired to do much but stare at him, blinking with chocolate colored, droopy eyes and hands under his cheek.

Chanyeol felt slightly nervous being inside the omegas hut. It didn’t quite smell like home to Baekhyun, his cinnamon scent hadn’t completely taken over yet. But, it was still his mates room, and he’d basically invited himself in.

Then again, he knew from _previous experience_ that if Baekhyun wanted him to leave, he would know.

“I thought of something.” Chanyeol said, eyes expressive as he looked into Baekhyun’s face for an ounce of understanding, hand digging into his pocket.

The alpha cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, fiddling with a string on his pants as he gave it to the omega. 

Chanyeol was too nervous to look and see if Baekhyun was put off by the words on the page.

There were a million things he could have written. Wanting Baekhyun to know so much, and yet Chanyeol wasn’t even sure how much the omega _wanted_ to know, because… he hadn’t really expresssd much interest in him at all.

Mates were drawn to each other, and yet Baekhyun hadn’t come to him in the past few days for much other than looking at him when Chanyeol was caught staring at the omega.

Chanyeol was _nervous._

He understood it was going to be difficult with Baekhyun. He couldn’t just outright begin ranting and raving about his plans for them as mates or plans for the pack, Baekhyun was settling in. He didn’t need so many things piling on him at once.

It must be uncomfortable and tiring enough having to constantly be reading people and hoping he didn’t misread lips.

_“Chanyeol?”_

The alpha lifted his head with a lick of his lips and nodded, eyes blown wide and interested in his reply.

Baekhyun had a small smile on his face, sitting up on his elbow. He laid his left palm flat and began to use his right hand to press the tips of his fingers over the top of his palm. 

Chanyeol didn’t know sign language. 

He was planning to learn now, of course he wanted to do that for his mate, but maybe… just maybe some of it wasn’t so hard to understand, because Baekhyun was so good at making sure to make it seem so easy, looking up at him and doing the same writing motion against his palm, eyes looking slightly worried Chanyeol wasn’t getting it.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol bobbed his head up and down, “I think… writing is good. I mean, it must be tiring to read people's mouth all the time.” 

Baekhyun wanted to say that he didn’t mind it. That he especially didn’t mind having a reason to be so close to Chanyeol, and the extra effort was worth it to see the alpha look excited when he had a proper response.

Baekhyun picked up the note, the big, scrawling letters warmed his heart… perhaps more than they _should._

But he didn’t care and nodded his head with a sleepy sheen to his eyes. “Yes, Chanyeol.” He answered, patting the paper down on his pillow as he plopped down with a tired grin.

The alpha breathed out a _huge_ sigh of relief, swallowing and reaching over to pull covers over Baekhyun’s side, “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Baekhyun confirmed.

Chanyeol's smile couldn't leave his face as he laughed breathily and stood up, taking a good look at his messy handwriting and the black **_Will you be my mate, Baekhyun?_ **on the page. 

“Get some rest, butterfly. You’ve had a long day.”

***

Baekhyun rather enjoyed the pack, it was pretty, and he was free. Nobody really told him to do anything, he just did what he liked.

But, there was one thing he really, _really_ wanted to do.

See what it was like inside the Park’s house because it was _huge_ compared to the others.

So when Chanyeol left him a note to go there, he was bouncing on his feet like an excited bunny rabbit, vibrating with excitement.

He couldn’t help himself, he wanted to be a good mate too and had even packed a basket of fruits onto his arm. Even though Yixing had laughed and cooed at him that he could have just gotten some packaged snacks from the cabinets.

Baekhyun still didn’t quite understand packed foods.

It was still shocking, the fact that Chanyeol even wanted him, but he wasn’t one to question too much.

All he knew was he was getting into that house and putting his slender little fingers on _everything._

The little omega walked through the middle of the wide road that separated the homes of mated couples, the head alpha, unmated alphas, betas and omega. 

He was trailing around the pack with a blush because some people were outside their homes on porches snd they wiggled brows at him and cooed, although Baekhyun pointedly pretended he didn’t read a few lips. (“Aw! He’s accepted head alpha!” “They’ll have cute pups!” “He’s just adorable!”)

“No. There’s a supply run coming soon,” Minseok murmured across the street on the porch of the Park family home he, his mate Jongdae, and Chanyeol lived in, “Plus, you're busy then.” 

Chanyeol frowned, leaning on the railing of the porch and tapping his fingers, “I can’t do a trade tomorrow, I have lessons with Junmyeon…”

 _“Tsk.”_ Jongin snickered, “You’re like a schoolboy now.” 

Instantly Chanyeol grew red in the face and growled, “Shut the _fuck_ up before I throw you over the balcony.” 

“Hey…” Kyungsoo spoke with a concerned expression, pointing a finger where the cars normally parked in the middle of the cul de sac, “Didn’t you say the trucks were coming back soon?”

“Literally like..” Minseok tilted his head and the sound of the truck down the street could be heard, “Now.” 

Kyungsoo's eyes went huge, gasping and throwing himself off the steps, “Baekhyun! Baek!” He screamed as an immediate reaction.

At the omegas name, everyone spun around with confusing twisting in their vision.

Baekhyun was standing right in the middle of the street, leaning down with a little basket on his arm to pick up his furry cap.

It was windy out, it was likely that the dark blue hat flew off when Baekhyun tilted his head down.

Chanyeol felt anxiety crawl up his throat, a feeling of needing to scream threatening him as he grabbed the side of the railing and jumped over.

He never considered himself an incredibly fast alpha, not really, but the sight of the trucks continuing to drive down the road, having to make the jump up the hill seeing as their street was unleveled, getting closer to the small omega crouched on the ground - well, it forced him to run as fast as his legs took him.

“Baekhyun! _Baekhyun, Baekhyun!”_ It was more of an instinctual reaction to yell and get his attention than anything, but even if Baekhyun didn’t feel the vibrations the omega looked up.

Although not at him, he turned to look at the truck and promptly fell onto his bottom with fear written on his face.

For an omega that lived in a more secluded place before, the sight of a huge truck coming towards him must have looked terrifying. He would have no idea not to be in the street when he’d never been taught that.

Even Chanyeol, who stood taller than the trucks, was _terrified._

“Oh _fuck, fuck,”_ The truck honked at Chanyeol when he jumped in the way, of course they would see a six foot one alpha in the way, but it was hard for trucks so large to slow quickly.

Still, Chanyeol didn’t have time to fuss and scooped him up instantly, balling him up in his chest, and Baekhyun must have been very afraid before he turned with a whimper and hid his face in Chanyeol's neck, breathing heavily.

“Come on, baby. Come here.” Chanyeol worried as fast as he could, frantically pressing Baekhyun’s hair out of his face and _trying_ to let the omega read his lips, but from the confusion on his face he knew Baekhyun got none of it.

“Sh, don’t look, I know. I know. You’re so scared,” Chanyeol soothed, grimacing as he heard the crunch of the omegas basket getting run over. 

He carried Baekhyun towards the house protectively, shushing and although Baekhyun couldn’t hear him, he knew the omega liked the vibrations because Baekhyun pressed his face into where they resonated in his chest.

“Someone get that driver on _laundry duty!”_ Minseok screamed, face flushed furiously as he yelled over the balcony to whoever was listening. 

Chanyeol would be having a _private_ talk with the driver later, one full of growls and hissing because he was in disbelief knowing one of them dared to drive into their neighborhood so fast _knowing_ they had a deaf omega who couldn’t possibly know when they were coming and to stand clear.

He was beyond _furious._

“Breathe, that’s good. Good, Baekhyun. Breathe.” Chanyeol murmured, taking a seat on the stairs and lifting his head to find Junmyeon.

The other rushed over instantly, wiping damp hands onto his pants to read to talk with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol gently pulled Baekhyun’s head out of his chest, pressing a firm kiss to his cheek and the omega wasn't crying, but he did have such a terrified look on his face Chanyeol knew he wasn’t far from tears. 

_“Baekhyun.”_ Junmyeon murmured, kneeling down to sign, **_it’s okay, you're safe._ **

Baekhyun’s breathing was labored and he shook his head a bunch of times. “No, n-no. It-t was _fast-“_

**_You’re safe. Calm down, breathe. Breathe and take a rest. Let alpha take care of you._ **

Chanyeol didn’t know what Junmyeon was saying, curious of the slight finger point towards him, but Baekhyun just turned to dig his face into his chest with hands prying under the alpha's jacket at the waist to hug him. 

“Oh… sweetheart….” He sighed, it seemed Baekhyun wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while, and while Chanyeol wasn’t bothered by that at all, he just wished it was under different circumstances the omega wanted to cuddle with him.

Not when Baekhyun was high on fear and full of instinctual whimpers to be near him.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go inside, butterfly. Let’s warm up.” 

Baekhyun continued to clutch him like his life depended on it.

Chanyeol didn’t hear a peep from him as he took him into the house, the omegas soft, wide eyes looked around with interest, but his cold, pink fingers refused to stop clutching his mate's coat.

It was impossible for Chanyeol not to worry, or fuss, and in this case _fussing_ was all he could do because he continued to whisper to Baekhyun even though the omegas eyes weren’t on him.

Just gentle words, reassurances, Baekhyun smelled _burnt_ when he was scared, the spicy cinnamon of his scent took a turn and it set Chanyeol on edge too. 

“Let’s get you settled, baby. Warm you up, hm?”

No response. Not that he expected one, but Baekhyun turned to blink at him after with confused eyes, knowing he missed something because Chanyeol’s chest moved so much when he spoke, and Baekhyun could feel his hair move when words were whispered into the strands.

His eyes darted around, finding his jaw dropping as he looked around the home, it was so huge. They never had homes like this back in his old pack. 

“We had cookies made for you and _everything,”_ Chanyeol smiled to himself, leaning over to set Baekhyun down in a chair beside the fireplace, kneeling to untie his boots. “I think you’ll really like them, Kyungsoo is a good-“

A soft squeak fell from Baekhyun’s mouth, he overlooked the alpha to instead gasp loudly, _really loud,_ not that he would know it, but Chanyeol smiled and laughed at how cute it was. 

“What is it, Baekhyun?” He twisted when Baekhyun’s finger pointed over his head, “What?”

“Can I touch?” Baekhyun asked, shaking his half undone boot off and sliding off the couch.

Chanyeol frowned a confused expression, quickly standing up and walking up behind Baekhyun. 

The little omega pointed up at a figurine on the shelf, an oak, wooden statue of a phoenix. 

Out of _all_ of the creature statues on the shelf Baekhyun chose that one was cute, because it was Chanyeol’s favorite story. His ancestors used to make a new statue with every new story they made up. 

There were dragons, fairies, a row of a scene of fairies chasing off a group of humans.

Maybe fantasy tales ran in his pack, because Chanyeol had heard the stories ever since he was a child. 

The alpha ducked down to comb Baekhyun’s hair back as he reached up to grab the statue from the shelf, he accidentally knocked down a bunch of others which clanked loudly against the shelves, and cringed, but he laughed it off because Baekhyun was just staring at him with a hand out for it.

“Here, butterfly.” 

Baekhyun released a gentle noise and clutched it to his chest, looking up at him with flickering eyes around his face, reading his expressions with the cutest sniffle Chanyeol had ever heard.

“Are you hungry?” Chanyeol fiddled discreetly, because Baekhyun’s eyes searched without missing anything, and there was a small part of him that worried maybe Baekhyun wasn’t liking what he was seeing… but the thought felt ignorant considering Baekhyun was just trying to feel the expression he was giving off. 

_“Eat?”_ Baekhyun tilted his head, not confused, but with a small, adorable crunch of his nose, “It's this,” He added, the statue in the crook of his left arm and pressing his fingers of his right hand together to form a flattened hand, bringing his hands to his mouth as if to take a bite. **_“Eat.”_**

Chanyeol all at once felt a wave of relief, happiness, and adoration, fall on him. Baekhyun was trying to _help._ That meant he wanted him to be able to talk to him too.

“Eat?” Chanyeol asked, hand flat and simply putting it by his mouth, Baekhyun giggled and it told him he hadn’t done it right, but the omega looked happy he even tried.

Baekhyun put the statue down, setting it in the chair he was previously in before reaching over to grab Chanyeol’s hand. “Has to be here,” He murmured, cold fingers moving Chanyeol’s thumb to press underneath his middle finger. It basically created a flattened _O_ shape, an oblong sort of oval between his thumb and fingers. 

_**“Eating,”**_ Baekhyun nodded, showing again himself, moving his hand in front of his face with that same _O_ shape and a flattened palm, back and forth from his mouth. 

He looked _really_ happy when Chanyeol mimicked, his cheeks pulled up further and he laughed with a light blush before nodding. “And.. also… hungry?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at him wanting to know if Chanyeol wanted to see it, fingers grabbing the edge of his top.

“Yes, go ahead, show me.” He didn’t have to think twice, and maybe he _was_ just getting a bit distracted by Baekhyun’s excitement, but it really was contagious. 

Baekhyun’s slender right hand turned into a _C_ shape, as if grasping something in a claw, he brought it towards his neck, fingertips facing his throat and ran it down, as if following down his neck to his stomach. **_“Hungry.”_ **

Chanyeol would hopefully remember this, because he connected it to the idea that it was almost like food traveling down to the stomach. 

_Eat_ and _hungry._ Those two weren’t too bad.

“Are you **_hungry?_** _”_ Chanyeol tried, adding in the sign for hungry and he had no idea if it was something to be proud of, if he’d even done it right, if he could even just sign _hungry_ instead of the full sentence. 

But, Baekhyun made sure to make it seem like he did an _amazing_ job, because he squealed such a high pitched noise Chanyeol was sure it had to be elation in his tone. _“I am hungry, Chanyeol!”_

Chanyeol breathed a heavy breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in, ears filled with _very_ loud laughter, they could probably hear it outside. But he _really_ didn’t mind, he had no reason to have Baekhyun stop when it was such a joyful noise.

And then slender arms wrapped around his waist, the omega bounced on his toes and held onto him without any reason other than, “I am hungry!” 

Chanyeol had done _a lot_ of things to be happy about in his life, but he had never felt quite as proud of himself as he did in that moment.

***

“You’re going too slow.” 

“Because you’re too stupid.” 

“I’m literally head alpha, and I told you I understand these ones.” 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be stupid.” 

_“Junmyeon.”_ Chanyeol gritted out, expression both angry and crestfallen, “Please. I’m trying to learn, really. There’s nothing else I want but to learn, so _please,_ for the love of god, give me a chance. I know you don’t want to do this…” 

With a click of his tongue and a heavy sigh, Junmyeon shook his head and pushed the sign language book towards Chanyeol more, “It’s not that I don’t want to. _Really._ It’s just.. I don’t want to teach you something that’s wrong, I’m no _teacher,_ Chanyeol. I think you should ask _Sehun_ or even Yixing… you know, pack members he’s actually grown up with… I literally know nothing compared to them.”

Chanyeol sighed, running a hand down his face. 

The truth was that he knew that. He knew it would be smarter to learn from someone who already knew the language fluently, someone Baekhyun trusted. 

He just didn’t want to look absolutely stupid when messing up though. 

“Fine. Can you go get one of them, _please?”_

Junmyeon was up and ditching at first chance and it made Chanyeol ponder if he really _was_ doing that bad, or if his friend just really was nervous to screw up, because he _had_ seen Junmyeon fumble a bunch when signing to Baekhyun before.

Still. It was much more than Chanyeol knew and anything was better than nothing.

Baekhyun deserved as much, he was so sweet and shy, even if Chanyeol would like him to rely on him a little more.

He’d tried to give the statue to Baekhyun last week, because for whatever reason Baekhyun thought it was incredibly pretty despite being cracked and old, but Chanyeol found the statue inside his house again the next time Baekhyun came by.

Baekhyun might be unfamiliar with mates, and that was fine, but Chanyeol just wished he’d stop being so _stinking_ cute because it made it hard for him to focus.

Just knowing his mate was upstairs taking a nap in his room since Baekhyun was like a sloth and fell asleep reading made Chanyeol nervous. 

The door to his house was always open, because the pack knew if they ever needed to come in they could. 

Now how to get Baekhyun to stay inside it with him was the question, because the omega never seemed to understand what he was implying when Chanyeol asked if he wanted to stay for a night.

He always just seemed to think that meant _until dark_ and always went prancing his tired bottom home at the end of the day while Chanyeol sighed behind him.

“Oh! It’s no problem, really!” 

“You don’t have to if you-“

“Nonsense! I taught Sehun when he was little too, and now him and Baekhyun are _best friends!”_ Yixing called as he walked through the door.

Chanyeol _did_ notice that. Anytime Baekhyun needed anything or wanted help, he looked to Sehun. 

There was a small part of him that was envious of the other alpha, of course he was - Sehun could _speak_ to Baekhyun, Baekhyun _looked_ to another alpha for help.

He couldn’t help being a bit upset.

Chanyeol didn’t speak to Yixing much, not many of the new members at all really, because he spent so much time trying to get to know Baekhyun.

But, the beta walked right in like he had no care in the world, he took a seat opposite the dining table and instantly began to flip through the book in front of him. “Now where are we at, hm?”

“We… I… was just learning how to say names, and questions… stuff like that, things I’ll need to properly talk to Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mumbled, slightly flustered because he didn’t know the beta was this quick to convince to help. Yixing must be very kind.

“What kind of questions?”

“Well,” Chanyeol whispered, slightly nervous, “Like, when he’s tired, or when he needs help. I feel like… I might be doing it wrong…” He ducked his head a bit under the dimpled gaze, but Yixing looked all too happy to help him.

“For questions, it’s completely okay if you just sign **_tired?”_ ** He demonstrated, fingers towards his chest, wrists bent towards himself and dragging his fingers across each side of his chest, elbows facing upwards. “It really does help with sign language to say it also, just in case you mess up, because this one looks awfully similar to the word for _have,_ sometimes actions look similar.” 

“But… isn’t it tiring if Baekhyun has to pay attention to both my motions and mouth? That’s so tiring…” Chanyeol fussed.

Yixing cooed at him, and Chanyeol nearly went cross eyed when he leaned over the table to pinch his cheek, “Aren't you so cute? Trust me. He’s used to it.” 

Chanyeol didn’t think he _should_ be used to it. He knew that Baekhyun had things slightly harder than everyone else, and he knew that it shouldn’t bother him when his mate got through the days with _usually_ no issue, but… it did.

He just wished things were a little easier for Baekhyun.

“Okay…” He muttered uncertainty, shifting in his seat to grab the book, “Junmyeon was _just_ teaching me names.” 

“Ah! The sweetest _part!”_ Yixing cried excitedly, “This is the best part, Chanyeol. So, when Baekhyun chooses a name sign for you, he takes something _meaningful._ Symbolic. Something he thinks really fits them.” 

“What does Baekhyun call you?” Chanyeol wondered, eyes flipping through pages. 

“He calls me _bright,_ because.. he thinks I’m bright, apparently.” Yixing laughed to himself with dimples pushed in his cheeks. “Baekhyun’s world.. it's different than ours, but.. I think when he names you, it’s really… it’s really beautiful. It feels like.. he accepts you.” 

Chanyeol smiled briefly at him, licking his lips nervously before asking, “Is it.. not okay if I give him one?” 

Yixing looked taken back. He sort of looked at him funny for a moment before his expression turned soft and genuine, “I think that would be okay, considering you’re his mate… I’ve honestly just never thought about it before. His mother just told us when we were young that it was something she learned from humans. She.. had to take him down to town, it was a long, long walk down there, and she used to take him and the head alpha down so they could learn sign, and then bring him back and teach all of the kids…” 

“What… happened to her?” The alpha whispered, unable to picture how much effort went into raising Baekhyun in a pack so far from human society, as much as they would like to pretend not to be reliant on others, that would be a lie.

“Well, you know how it isn’t very common to have… his sort of impairment? Not for wolves at least.. not for us.” 

Chanyeol hummed a confirmation, thumbing the corner of a page of the book and looking up at him.

Yixing looked rather devastated to continue, “When his father found out.. he basically left the pack. He refused to have anything to do with Baekhyun, it wasn’t something many people _would_ want to do, but his mother didn’t care. She took care of him even if Baekhyun sometimes screamed all night when he was little. He.. used to be so scared of being alone. I wonder sometimes… if Baekhyun is more lonely than he shows…” 

As his mate, the first thing Chanyeol wanted to do was argue that he was right _here,_ that if Baekhyun was lonely he was here to remind him he wasn’t.

Unfortunately, he was reminded that things in Baekhyun’s world were much different. He was _always_ in silence. 

Silence could _hurt._

To sit there, all the time, unable to hear anyone while everyone else laughed and spoke around you.

Chanyeol felt a sudden rush of _pain_ fill his chest as he wondered exactly how… lonely Baekhyun could feel, even with people who loved him all around. It.. was a passing, but simmering thought. 

“Anyway,” The beta across from him cleared his throat, “His mother passed about… five years ago, it was a peaceful passing though, thank goodness. She loved him so much, you should’ve seen them. Even when he was a teen he would still go crawling into his mother’s lap like a puppy wanting attention.” 

The head alpha chuckled because he _truthfully_ couldn’t even picture the thought. Baekhyun really wasn’t one to go around touching on people, he always had his hands free and ready to sign, he’d always drop whatever was in his grip down if someone asked him something, even if he could answer verbally.

“This might sound ignorant.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Baekhyun talks like _really_ good,” Chanyeol said with a slight wince, “I mean… I’m just wondering.. _how?_ Like, his tones are so clear, and even when he doesn’t catch what I said he can pick things up so fast.” 

Yixing, surprisingly, laughed, and it relieved him because he knew how ignorant he sounded, “Given were wolves… I think he picks up on a lot of things more than humans at least, like he can _feel_ more, if that makes sense? I mean, people with hearing issues usually have other senses that are better than normal. And Baekhyun has always been really good at _feeling,_ so when he was little, his mother used to always sit him down and let him touch her throat when she spoke. The vibrations were easier to mimic, and then on top of the classes they were going to and all of the practice he had… I mean, he’s not the best. He has volume control incidents, or misunderstands a complete conversation, but as far as _anyone_ is concerned here.. Baekhyun’s as close to perfect as anyone can get. Not just as someone with an impairment, but in general, he’s really perfect, and _you’re_ really lucky, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol felt a wet feeling settle in his eyes, because he too thought Baekhyun was _perfect._ There was nothing else he could really say. He couldn’t add anything, because Yixing said it perfectly.

So he didn’t. He just placed a determined grin on his face and raised his right hand to sign, “Is this correct?” He asked, practicing a sign on the page. 

“Close your fingers and thumb together when you meet your chin,” Yixing instructed, showing the word he wanted to know with a small smile, “Open fingers at first, when you get to the chin closed fingers.”

Just as Chanyeol received a firm nod of approval from Yixing after practicing the word a few more times there were loud footsteps clambering down the stairs, heavy feet dragging down and a few tired groans.

“I’ll shut the door on my way out.” 

Chanyeol went to argue that Yixing didn’t need to go, but by then Baekhyun was already at the bottom of the stairs stretching his arms out with a messy, bed head and his clothes all wrinkled up.

“Hey, baby.” 

Baekhyun took a few moments to blink around, one hand rubbing his eye as he yawned big before he settled on Chanyeol and his face spread into a grin. 

“Hey, butterfly.” Chanyeol greeted, smiling at the omega.

“Butterfly.” Baekhyun giggled as he normally did when Chanyeol called him such, fingers tugging down the end of his top as if trying to look more presentable.

“That’s right, Baekhyun,” The alpha laughed, taking a breath in to gather his nerves only to repeat, “That’s right, **_Baekhyun.”_ **

But, instead of simply saying the omegas name, **_Baekhyun_ ** was signed out as Chanyeol slowly closed his fingers so they ran in front of his face in a fan-like motion until a fist was at his chin, closed. 

Instantly, Baekhyun was turning as red as a strawberry, yanking his top down and doing a rather cute wide eyed expression like he was going to bolt out. _“Me?”_ He squeaked.

Chanyeol laughed, putting a hand out, “Come here, baby.”

The omega looked sheepish, shuffling over to stand in front of him, but Chanyeol grabbed his fingers and gently tugged him down into his lap, fingers rubbing his side.

“Baekhyun is beautiful,” Chanyeol muttered, eyes on his mate as he lifted a hand to do the same sign only murmuring, **_“Baekhyun.”_** as he did the sign for **_beautiful._**

Baekhyun’s face pulled together, and Chanyeol was torn between taking it back because maybe he was out of line to try and use something that belonged to the deaf community. 

But, the omega burst like a water fountain with tears, latching onto his shirt and digging his nose into Chanyeol’s neck, whimpering like a newborn puppy. 

“Oh, baby. Sh, don’t cry. Why are you crying?” Chanyeol hushed, feeling Baekhyun’s slender hand move to press against the side of his neck, thumb pressing into the vibrations coming from his throat. 

Even if Baekhyun didn’t know what he was saying right now, Chanyeol had a good feeling he understood him. 

“My mate is beautiful.” He promised, gathering Baekhyun’s legs to pull into his lap and holding him cradled at his chest with a hand stroking his messy hair. “Very beautiful. And alpha is going to learn a lot for you, okay?”

Without thinking, Chanyeol pressed a few kisses onto his head, not realizing until his lips pressed to his forehead that he’d even been doing so, only Baekhyun gasped and shifted to look up at him with teary eyes. 

His mouth was parted in shock and Chanyeol hated to see how shocked he was at being given affection like this. 

“I like it.” 

Chanyeol grinned widely at the soft whisper, petting down Baekhyun’s cheek, “Me too, butterfly.” 

Baekhyun eyed his mouth longer than normal after reading his lips before sitting up to promptly lean his cheek against Chanyeol's mouth. 

Well, that was _one_ way to ask for kisses Chanyeol supposed. He definitely wasn’t complaining because Baekhyun nuzzled up against him for _lots_ of kisses, and he really hoped Baekhyun wouldn’t ever stop doing it, because his mate smiled like it was the best thing he’d ever felt in his life.

***

Baekhyun hadn’t been to a town since he was little. 

Not that Chanyeol really thought he _needed_ to get out, he thought it could be fun. They needed to go drop off some trade supplies anyway.

Plus, it was just adorable how Baekhyun looked out the window in aw, but popped back over with a tilted head to make sure Chanyeol wasn’t wanting his attention. 

“Stay close please.” 

Baekhyun sneezed from all the scents and Chanyeol laughed as he slung the canvas bag of skins onto his shoulder, and reached for the omegas fingers, bending down to make eye contact for a moment. “Stay close?” 

“Stay close to alpha.” Baekhyun agreed softly, already looking weary from everything going on. 

Chanyeol grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, a rather loud and goofy one he completed with a dramatic hum because Baekhyun giggled at the feeling, “Good, baby. Let’s not have you get lost.” 

The alpha gently tugged Baekhyun towards the market then, the truck parked beside a row of shops, but Chanyeol was used to this, they had a deal with a few hunters that they would provide money for furs. 

They’d been doing it for years, so he didn’t really need to do much but drop the bag down and wait for them to bring him money as they counted them out. 

In the meantime a small hand tugged his shirt, his eyes shot down to his mate instead of watching humans count out the skins, leaning down a bit because it was loud in the city. 

“Yes, baby?” He asked softly, both hands petting wavy locks back from Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“Are they giving money?” 

“They are giving us money. And then I’m going to take you to walk around town a bit, okay?” Chanyeol cooed, fixing the strings of Baekhyun’s hat, it was a little chilly out, and he didn’t want Baekhyun to get a cold.

Luckily, Baekhyun never fussed at all when Chanyeol gave him his coats to wear, and his mate looked way too adorable with a scrunched, pink nose as the alpha shoved his hands into a thick jacket.

Baekhyun nodded with a lick of his lips before bringing a hand by his mouth and signing, **_Hungry._ **

Simple things. Simple words. Chanyeol couldn't appreciate enough how easy Baekhyun was going on him, always doing signs slower for him, usually saying what they meant after a second or two.

But, Chanyeol felt the most proud of himself when he was able to answer before Baekhyun had to tell him the meaning. 

“Hungry? Me too. Don't worry, I’ll get you something to eat, **_Baekhyun.”_ **

Baekhyun always blushed like a pretty red rose when Chanyeol signed his chosen name, giggling and hurrying to hide in the alphas chest.

Chanyeol chuckled and pet the back of his head, patting over his wool cap, “So sweet, baby.” 

The human came back to them after a few minutes with a handful of cash and a small grin. “I’ve never seen him before, new member?” 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol laughed and laid a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck to pet gently, “We’re together.” 

“Congratulations,” She murmured, laughing slightly for a moment before shaking her head, “I’ll see you next month. You better get going before someone starts thinking the wolves ascended.” 

Chanyeol cackled, but agreed. Humans weren’t all that bad, at least not the ones their ancestors had been working with ever since he could remember.

He could still remember how proud his father was when Chanyeol came down to town with him to get supplies for the pack for the first time. Back then their land only had a few houses, and his mother had been in a heated argument with humans when they were wanting to pace over their forest. 

The pack won in the end, it was _their_ land. It had been Park land for hundreds of years, and history proved that. 

Now he was the one teaching Baekhyun about the city, and something about that made him… so proud. 

“Come on, baby.” Chanyeol gently grabbed his shoulders and steered him away under his arm, fingers playing with Baekhyun’s jacket as he wrapped around his mate.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked, turning his head to look up at him with a small, wondering look.

“We’re going to go insane!” Chanyeol said dramatically, watching over Baekhyun’s head so he didn’t get slammed into by humans as they walked down the street, but also keeping his face angled towards Baekhyun. 

The omega scrunched up his nose with a laugh, bringing two fingers up to his nose to brush his nose with the fingers twice. **_“Funny.”_**

“I’m glad you think so,” Pride swelled up in his chest, pressing a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s temple. 

It was difficult to talk to him and walk, it was something Chanyeol was going to have to work on because this wasn’t like on their small cul de sac where Baekhyun had all the time in the world to sign and Chanyeol had all the time in the world to pay attention and try to learn. 

“Let’s walk around a bit.” He suggested, cheek on Baekhyun’s head, and despite Baekhyun not being able to have caught that, the omega reached a hand up to latch onto Chanyeol’s shirt with a cheesy grin.

They walked along the sidewalk for a bit, and occasionally Baekhyun would make noises of excitement and point at things as if Chanyeol had never seen them.

It was really adorable, so Chanyeol just chuckled and kissed his head every single time.

Then, outside of a pet shop down the sidewalk were a bunch of puppies for sale, barking up a storm and Chanyeol didn’t have to think twice when Baekhyun turned to look up at him in aw.

The alpha just smiled and nodded a teeny bit, gently adjusting Baekhyun’s cap over his ears and petting his spine. 

“Yay! Chanyeol, look!” 

Chanyeol _was_ looking, but the omega was uncaring about whether he was or not, cooing at the puppies and leaning over the fence. “Can I touch them?” 

The worker was marking something on her clipboard and didn’t even look up to murmur a _sure._

“What did she say, Chan?” Baekhyun turned to him with wide, hopeful eyes, “Was it a no?” 

The girl looked at Baekhyun like he was stupid, and Chanyeol resisted the urge to snap at her to instead press a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead and smile gently, “Of course, baby. I’ll go inside and get you a treat to give them.” 

The omega released an excited noise and promptly plopped down onto his knees on the cold sidewalk to stick his hands inside of the cage, instantly being kissed all over his skin by the excitable puppies.

Chanyeol waited a moment to hear the tell all excited noise from Baekhyun’s chest before spinning around to duck into the store for a moment.

There was a quarter machine on the inside that was full of treats. He quickly paid for a handful of soft kibble bites and walked out.

Baekhyun was giggling and had so much happiness in his small body that the omega was squeezing a puppy under his coat and letting it lick his cheek.

Normally, Chanyeol would dislike anything that got their scent on his mate, but Baekhyun was smiling so bright he couldn’t help but to just shake his head fondly and walk back over.

“What’s this one's name?” He heard Baekhyun ask the worker, his wide, focused eyes trying to look into the girl's face, but her head was down.

Obviously, Baekhyun couldn’t see to read her lips.

“That one's name is-“

 _“Maam?”_ Baekhyun muttered with an oblivious tone, trying to get her attention with a duck of his head, “I’m sorry, but I’m wondering what this one's name is?” 

Chanyeol felt irritation settle in his bones as he watched the girl throw her head back in an irritated sigh. Her face forming into an exasperated look.

“Well, if you would let me finish, sir, then-“

 _“He’s deaf.”_ Chanyeol hissed, dropping down onto his knees beside Baekhyun to give the omega the dog treats, looking over Baekhyun’s head with a glare, “He can’t read you when you’re looking down, isn’t it _common courtesy_ to look at customers in the first place?” He sneered, bringing a soothing hand down Baekhyun’s spine.

It wasn’t like his mate was interested now anyway, he was busy feeding the puppy in his lap treats and making rather cute encouraging sounds when the little golden puppy chewed it up. 

The girl's face dropped, and Chanyeol could read the “sorry’s” about to come, but he didn’t want them.

He just wanted people to be kinder to Baekhyun, even if this wasn’t necessarily a rude incident, only irritating for him because he didn’t want to ruin their date with such aggravating behavior.

Baekhyun wasn’t used to humans, he wasn’t used to ignorance over his difference, everyone in the pack treated him just the same, if anything he was treated sweeter purely because he was _incredibly_ adorable. 

Humans though, they were much crueler when regarding people that were different than most.

Baekhyun was _deaf,_ he wasn’t stupid, and Chanyeol hated to see that look in the workers eye that suggested he had something _wrong_ with him.

Stupid humans.

Chanyeol gently curled a hand around Baekhyun’s wrist, rubbing his thumb over his soft skin and tucking the omegas hair out of his face with the other. “Go?” He asked.

Baekhyun, oblivious to everything Chanyeol was worrying about, leaned over to kiss his cheek, smiling big, “Yes. I’m _starving.”_

The alpha grinned and intertwined their hands to pull him up, letting him pat the puppies one last time before leaning down to search his eyes, “What do you want to **_eat, beautiful?”_ ** He asked, bringing a hand to his mouth as if going to eat something.

Baekhyun’s eyes brightened and he released Chanyeol to put his left hand out, knuckles up, he began to run the fingertips of his right hand over the top of his hand as if slicing. **_“Bread.”_ ** He giggled.

“Let’s go get your bread, baby.” Chanyeol smiled proudly.

The rest of their visit in town was just that - eating. Baekhyun was curious about lots of things, anything with a shiny package and anything that was artificially colored - he wanted it.

So, like the good mate he was, Chanyeol got it for him. 

And that’s how he ended up dragging a whining, belly ache having omega back to the car just as it got dark.

Baekhyun was really adorable pouting, even if his little uncomfortable noises set Chanyeol off.

“Are you so grumpy now?” Chanyeol laughed, leaning over Baekhyun to pull his seatbelt over his lap and nuzzling his brow as he clicked the seatbelt in. 

_“Huh?”_ Baekhyun pouted his eyes, a slight tired glossiness to them as he leaned forward with his eyes on Chanyeol’s mouth, “Again?” 

Chanyeol loved and hated that cute look in Baekhyun’s eye as he readied to read his lips, leaning close as if the distance helped, eyes wide. It was so beautiful, but it also made him warm all the way down to his stomach, flustering him so much that his neck turned light red.

“I asked…” He paused to lick his lips nervously, the hand beside Baekhyun’s head on the passenger seat dropping down to his face to pet his cheek, “... if you were grumpy now, butterfly.”

“Grumpy?” Baekhyun whispered, brows pulling together, before raising his eyes to lock with Chanyeol’s. “I’m not grumpy, alpha.” 

Chanyeol smiled, giving a short nod and petting his thumb under Baekhyun’s eye. 

It felt oddly tense then. Which was strange considering they spent _a lot_ of time in silence together, but never really with him breathing in Baekhyun’s scent so close, not with the omegas breath hitting his chin.

“Baekhyun?” He murmured, watching eyes flick to his mouth rapidly. 

Suddenly Baekhyun wormed his arm out from between them, hand flat as he pressed the tips of his fingers to the side of his chin, then cheekbone. 

But Chanyeol didn’t know the word, he stared for a moment and Baekhyun put a firm look on his face as he did it once more, with the word whispered, **_“Kiss?”_ **

Chanyeol gulped, but he didn’t have to think twice because Baekhyun stared awaitingly.

He leaned on with a hand on his jaw to tilt his head back, thumb pressing underneath Baekhyun’s bottom lip and opening the omegas lips gently, slotting his top lip in between to kiss properly.

Baekhyun tasted like the sky blue cupcakes he’d pouted for earlier, the ones that his lips were stained blue from.

Chanyeol tried to control himself, because Baekhyun’s inexperience was obvious, the omega just clutched his shoulder and opened his lips a bit, letting Chanyeol lead the kiss.

It was cute though, it made Chanyeol laugh softly against his mouth, pressing a playful kiss to his lip and trailing it to his cheek, “So cute, baby.” 

Baekhyun yanked at his top with a soft whine, wiggling in his seat until Chanyeol sat back to cup his cheeks only to repeat himself so Baekhyun could read it. 

“Let go home, and get you tucked in.” Chanyeol murmured, running fingers over Baekhyun’s ears and pushing his hair behind them. He looked cute like that, with his hair all out of his face. So pretty.

In response, Baekhyun leaned forward with lips parted, dancing fingers on Chanyeol’s face only to sign **_kiss_** against the alphas face, a gentle press of the tips of his fingers. 

“My sweet butterfly,” Chanyeol cooed before leaning over to give him his _oh_ so desired kisses.

***

Chanyeol never thought the day would come when Baekhyun would find something that made him look even _cuter_ than he did on a normal basis.

Baekhyun by himself was adorable, even more so when he woke up from a nap and stretched out with a soft squeak for Chanyeol’s attention.

Ever since he’d moved his things into the Park house, Chanyeol felt like his bed was in more use than ever, because Baekhyun seemed to love naps.

He certainly wasn’t going to stop his mate, Chanyeol got to coddle him and kiss his face while Baekhyun yawned and woke up more.

But, the alpha was proven wrong, because right now Baekhyun was just _adorable._

“No this one! Baek, _this one!”_

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun beam as the puppies showered him in toys they wanted him to play with, a small, one year old drooling against his chest. 

Normally they didn’t come to see the puppies, many of the older omegas spent a lot of time with the children of the pack, but Baekhyun surprised him when he suggested it.

He didn’t know Baekhyun liked puppies, it wasn’t exactly a priority the past few months when trying to learn how to speak to him was the main thing on his mind.

And - for the record - Chanyeol didn’t consider himself good by any means. But he picked up more from being around Baekhyun so much. 

Especially when the omega was like his little shadow, footsteps rather loud, but Baekhyun tried to be slick and jump at him at all times.

Chanyeol always pretended to be scared when Baekhyun plopped onto his back in a fit of loud laughter at breakfast, but the truth was Baekhyun was a noisy omega, and Chanyeol loved it.

“Yoon! Where are you going?” Chanyeol called, the five toddlers sitting on the rug and screeching noises as their toys were all over the floor, a little boy was walking up to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was busy wiping the drool off the one year olds cheek with his sleeve, giggling at the baby’s sleepy face as he lifted the little girl up under the arms. 

Chanyeol's heart couldn't take it really. Baekhyun smiled like he hadn’t seen the sun in a year when holding the baby up.

“Cute!” His mate said it a bit too loud and Chanyeol saw the baby girl in Baekhyun’s arms jolt in surprise, kicking feet out with a shocked sound seeing as she was near sleep.

She didn’t start crying though, and that was a good sign. 

“The baby is tired, _sleepyhead.”_ Baekhyun laughed and cradled the baby to his chest, patting a little bottom and it looked so _natural_ that Chanyeol found a lump in his throat.

He grinned when Baekhyun looked at him across the carpet, raising his hands to sign, **_bedtime?_ **

Baekhyun’s laugh didn’t dull for a second, smiling with his nose crinkled.

“Baek!” The toddler beside Baekhyun mumbled, sitting up on small knees to clutch the omegas ear. Baekhyun giggled and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders to pull him closer. “Why these no work, it’s weird!” He wondered.

Chanyeol instantly stiffened. His spine went straight and he saw Jimin, one of the older women who watched the kids, open her mouth as if to scold, but she had no idea what to say.

The head alphas first reaction was to see if Baekhyun had caught it. And for a second he thought he didn’t, because he was still smiling and still rocking the baby on his chest. 

But Chanyeol knew him too well by now, and his eyes were not as bright. He knew Baekhyun read it.

“Yoon,” He said sternly, leaning over to pat the rug, “There’s _nothing_ wrong with Baekhyun’s ears.” He said defensively, “Don’t say rude things like that.” 

“It’s okay…” Baekhyun said weakly, he couldn’t see what Chanyeol was saying from the alpha looking solely at the toddler, but he could read the tenseness to Chanyeol’s shoulders, the heaviness of the children all looking at the alpha. 

Chanyeol was no _regular_ alpha, he was the head alpha, and if he was upset everyone was going to be paying attention to it. 

“It’s not okay.” Chanyeol argued, but he took a breath in between because these were kids.

They’d never heard of deafness before, and he truthfully couldn’t sit here and pretend that four months ago he did either. “Come here, Yoon.” 

The three year old had a trembling lip out, and Chanyeol hadn’t yelled at him, but it was understandable that being scolded by the head alpha was bad.

The little boy went flying over, sniffling his little heart out as he jumped into Chanyeol’s neck for a hug. 

“Listen.” Chanyeol murmured, patting the boys back and looking at the other kids, “Just because someone is a little different, doesn’t mean we have to say mean things. Baekhyun isn’t weird. Baekhyun played with you guys all afternoon, is that weird?”

 _“No…”_ A little girl pouted from the corner, legs crossed and chin on her hand.

“No. That’s right, Mina.” Chanyeol agreed, “It wouldn’t feel nice if someone said to you that you were weird. So let’s not say it to Baekhyun, or anyone at all, even if they may seem strange.” 

_“Even if they… they have a hundred toes!”_ An older girl squealed with laughter, raising a foot up.

Chanyeol snorted as the kids began to laugh, “Even if they have a _million_ toes, Ruby! Even if they can’t find shoes because they have so many! We have to be nice to them!” 

He then sighed with relief that none of the kids burst into tears at his scolding, instead Yoon was crawling out of his lap to laugh and go join the older kids who were giggling and looking at their toes.

But, it was a short-lived happiness, because when he looked over, Baekhyun wasn’t in his spot, instead he was leaning over to set the baby on the couch into a little makeshift crib of pillows for a nap.

And he was crying.

Chanyeol had never seen Baekhyun cry like this before, he’d never seen Baekhyun’s eyes look so red or his lips tremble like this.

 ** _Butterfly.._** He signed as he climbed to his feet, **_Don’t cry._** He requested, shaking his head and dragging fingers down his cheeks, **_Don’t._**

Of course that wasn’t going to stop a flood of tears and shaking shoulders, but as soon as Chanyeol heard the noise of a strangled cry he was rushing over and pulling Baekhyun down the hall. “Sh, no. No. No. Don't cry baby.” 

Baekhyun was _sobbing_ though, his hands shaking as he leaned into Chanyeol’s chest, whimpering and trying to dig into his neck.

“Oh, baby. No, sh. My butterfly, don’t cry. No.” Chanyeol shook his head and gently pried him off of him. As much as he would love to just snuggle him to his chest and hind him, Baekhyun couldn’t understand him that way.

There wasn’t a moment Chanyeol _truly_ wished Baekhyun could hear him until now; he wished for things to be easier for him, he wished to understand Baekhyun before, but there had never been a moment he truly wished Baekhyun could snuggle into his chest and _understand_ what he was saying.

Because only the moon knew how badly it hurt to peel Baekhyun off of him and hold his hips still so he could look at him. 

“Hey. _Hey, hey._ Ah, baby.” Chanyeol whispered, tsking and reaching up to wipe Baekhyun’s eyes. It would be impossible for him to understand him at this rate.

It didn’t seem Baekhyun wanted to understand him though, because he flailed his hands and shoved him off, releasing a cry so loud Chanyeol actually startled.

“Baby…. baby, beautiful,” He worried, reaching for Baekhyun’s waist to pet his sides, but cautiously arms length arm away because the omega was shaking his hands out with an incredible amount of frustration. 

Baekhyun wasn’t having it at all, he began to form signs with his fingers too fast for Chanyeol to attempt to catch, but he suspected he wouldn’t be able to read them anyway because Baekhyun’s hands were shaking too hard.

“Baby.” Chanyeol scooted back a bit, taking a seat on the edge of a desk - he was pretty sure he’d led them to an office in the house, but in his panic he hadn’t been positive. “Baekhyun. Gorgeous, don’t cry. Why are you crying?” 

“I-“ 

At the peep Chanyeol nearly jumped to his feet again, but Baekhyun was pacing, hands wringing together and not even looking at him.

It seemed better to stay put. And let him breathe.

 _“I just want a puppy!”_ Baekhyun burst out with a wail, knees shaking and it scared Chanyeol so much he jumped off the desk to grab him, pulling him to the floor with a bunch of hushed shushing because Baekhyun sobbed like he was in _agony._

“Sh, baby. We can talk.” Chanyeol hushed softly, brushing his hair out of his face and holding his cheek, **Baekhyun,** he signed with a small smile, shushing more as instinct seeing as Baekhyun was rubbing his eyes hazardly.

But he calmed down a bit with Chanyeol petting his face.

Even more so when Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol continuing to fan his fingers over his face, the sign for beautiful without a doubt made Baekhyun smile, and he did still, even if it was wet and shaking.

Chanyeol was just glad Baekhyun could see through his tears enough, and didn’t mind the laughter at him looking goofy praising his mate continuously. “Let’s talk, okay?” He requested, nodding his head a bit with soft eyes, “Yes?”

Baekhyun gave a small nod, nose running and red, but Chanyeol leaned over to press a kiss to his mouth anyway, with a murmur of _good, let’s talk a little._

He released Baekhyun’s face just to soothe hands over the omegas knees gently, chin up and speaking slowly. “You want a puppy? If you want a puppy we can speak about it, Baekhyun. Okay? I would love-“

And then the sniffles started, and Chanyeol was sure he was missing something as Baekhyun flung an angry hand back and forth with his face turning red trying to restrain tears. 

“No. No. No more tears,” The alpha hurried to pet his hair, shaking his head, “No more. Your poor eyes are just swollen, baby. Let’s give them a break. No more crying, deal?”

Baekhyun didn’t accept the deal, but he did whimper and bring his knees close to himself. He half spoke. And half signed, _“Don’t want the baby to be…”_ **_like me._ **

Chanyeol never realized how badly it would hurt to watch Baekhyun point a finger at himself, as if he was _cursed._ As if he was _stained._ Like there was something _wrong_ with him.

It was different when people looked at Baekhyun strangely, but when he pointed a finger at himself with the _same intent?_ Thinking he was somehow different than others?

_It wasn’t okay at all. Not even a little._

**_Baekhyun,_ ** Chanyeol gulped and found his expression contorting as he looked at Baekhyun in absolute… pain. **_“I love you,”_ **He cried, releasing a few tears as he leaned over to place a hand onto Baekhyun's chest, abandoning even attempting to sign more words as he sniffed and shook his head, “I love you.” 

Baekhyun began to shake his head back and forth, absolute denial as Chanyeol leaned over to grab his hands. 

“I love you. I love you so much,” Chanyeol confessed, bringing Baekhyun’s hands to his mouth and placing his forehead against his knuckles.

It hurt. It just hurt so bad to know Baekhyun didn’t _like_ what made him special.

Sure, it could be _difficult,_ but that didn’t mean everything in life that was difficult was _bad._ Sometimes a little difficulty pushed you through life, and Chanyeol was a firm believer that you would be more satisfied in the end.

_“Chanyeol…”_

Chanyeol swallowed and sat back to pet his thumbs across Baekhyun’s hands, tears running down his face.

 _“Chanyeol,”_ Baekhyun murmured, pulling his hands back. He licked his lips of salty tears and crossed his forearms over the middle of his chest. **_“Chanyeol.”_ **

Chanyeol dropped his head to cry harder, grabbing his face and shaking.

Honestly, he’d been so overwhelmed and worried about learning sign language for Baekhyun that he’d never really… asked Baekhyun what his name in sign language was to the omega. 

Most of the time Baekhyun spoke his name out loud, Chanyeol didn’t really wonder when he was growing so used to hearing it out loud.

But, now he felt regretful not asking sooner, because he was being a huge crybaby.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s voice sounded a bit happier now, although sniffly, leaning over to pet the back of the alphas head.

Chanyeol sniffed and leaned back on his palms, eyes swollen as he reached over to grab Baekhyun’s waist.

 **_“Chanyeol,”_ **Baekhyun laughed with a wet, blotchy face, “is love.” 

Indeed, he was. Chanyeol laughed and shook his head fondly; out of every word Baekhyun could have chosen, he couldn’t have picked a better one.

Chanyeol loved him more than Baekhyun would _ever_ know, but he sure as hell was going to spend the rest of his life showing him he did.

“Come here,” He murmured, leaning over to kiss his lips and sighing as he pulled Baekhyun into his lap, pressing his chin to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I _love_ you.” 

Baekhyun nuzzled into the vibrations for a moment before sitting back to look at him with a bitten lip and hazy eyes. He pressed a finger to Chanyeol’s chest, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, baby.” Chanyeol argued softly, holding brown locks out of Baekhyun’s face, “But I would love our puppy even if they turned out _just_ like you. I’d love them _so much_ if they turned out like you, Baekhyun. Truly.” 

**_Me too._ **

Chanyeol smiled and grabbed Baekhyun’s face to nuzzle their noses, “I know, butterfly. I know you would.” 

***

“And bread!”

“And I’ll get you fresh bread,” Chanyeol laughed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s ear as he tucked the omega in. He’d join in a second, but he had to prepare the list of supplies to get in town for tomorrow.

And Baekhyun had _many_ requests.

“And _cupcakes!”_

“What color?” 

“Mmmm…” Baekhyun draped a hand over the back of Chanyeol’s neck before pressing a giggly kiss to his mouth, “Green.” 

Chanyeol snickered and kissed his nose before pulling away, reaching for the dresser to lay clothes out for tomorrow, “Of course my little piggy.” 

Baekhyun, lying on his side in a long t-shirt pouted. “What was that?” He asked, squirming onto his belly and looking at Chanyeol.

Laughing and not thinking it was a big deal, it was late, and Baekhyun wasn’t going to get any sleep being this excited over snacks, he turned to him with a smile. **_Don't worry, Baekhyun. Go to bed, butterfly,_ **he signed, turning back to the drawers.

Instantly the omega pouted and huffed, “What did you say?”

“Nothing, baby.” Chanyeol looked at him to murmur, getting down to his knees to dig through the messy sock pile at the bottom.

“What did you say?” Baekhyun repeated with an irritated scrunch of his nose, “I’m talking right, right?” 

Chanyeol frowned at the grumpy question, twisting his body to sit beside the bed, “I said nothing, Baek.” 

“I hate when people do that.” The omega complained, yanking the blanket up to his chin and furrowing his brows angrily, “Just because I can’t hear doesn't mean I don’t _notice_ when people are talking.” 

That was a bit contradictory, but he knew what Baekhyun meant by it.

“Baby…” Chanyeol sighed and shifted to sit up on his knees, leaning his chin onto the pillows beside his mates head, “I was teasing, there’s no need to get upset.” 

Baekhyun, in response, huffed and closed his eyes, tugging the blankets up to his forehead.

“Yah! Now you’re just going to ignore me!” Chanyeol complained, giving his arm a wiggle, “Baby! _You can feel me annoying you!”_

Baekhyun rolled over to face the other way and Chanyeol groaned, “Hey! I’m gonna annoy you all night until you give me a smile!” He yipped, climbing onto the bed to flop on top of Baekhyun - without _too_ much weight of course - “Hello! Wake up! I’m talking to my little piggy!” 

Baekhyun whined under the blanket as Chanyeol yanked it off his face, his face crunched up in a dramatic pout and he humphed as he folded his arms. 

“I said…” The alpha rumbled, leaning down to Baekhyun’s face, “I’m gonna _bite you up, butterfly!”_ He cried, leaning down to nip at his chubby cheeks and face.

Baekhyun screamed, and it was probably way too loud for him to be doing this late at night, but Chanyeol just smiled and kissed at his face and tugged the blankets down when his mate tried to make a quick escape back under.

This continued until Baekhyun was in a fit of giggles, breathing hard and squealing louder than he should.

Chanyeol certainly wasn’t complaining, but he stopped his playful battle when Baekhyun turned his head to catch his mouth, laughing warm against his mouth and grabbing his head.

At first, Chanyeol didn’t think much of it, Baekhyun ran up to him and with a few gentle taps to his face demanded kisses _all_ the time.

He was the cutest little kiss thief Chanyeol had ever seen though, so like anyone in their right mind would do, he gave them immediately.

But, Baekhyun, while a kiss thief, didn’t normally demand much. He didn’t usually touch Chanyeol's chest over his shirt or press into his chest like this.

It was… well, Chanyeol wasn't exactly immune to how beautiful his mate was. Or how nice he smelled. _Or_ his instincts that went haywire when around Baekhyun.

Needless to say, Chanyeol was kissing Baekhyun’s neck before he could even register that’s what he had been doing, fingers dipping along the edge of the omegas shirt.

Baekhyun certainly wasn’t making any noises of protest, he whimpered softly in his throat, fingers resting gently on the back of Chanyeol’s head.

Chanyeol felt him trying to spread his legs a bit, but since Baekhyun was trapped under him it was near impossible, even though just knowing his mate was trying to welcome him between his legs made him smirk.

Still, Chanyeol wasn’t an alpha run on instincts, he wanted to make sure this was all okay, and it was what Baekhyun wanted completely.

 _Maybe_ he babies his mate a little too much like the pack said. (“Aish, is Chanyeol ever going to let him feed himself?” “Come on, Baekhyun, tell your alpha to let you be for a while.” “Nope, now Baek is trailing after him… ah, these mates…”)

“Baby,” Chanyeol whispered, sitting back to make eye contact, licking his lips at the sight of Baekhyun’s flushed face.

His mate whined and squirmed beneath him a bit, fingers reaching for his shirt to tug off.

Chanyeol swallowed a lump on his throat at his mate's bitten lips as Baekhyun sat up to remove his top, tossing it to the other side of the bed with a light pant. 

The alpha shifted to sit back a bit, pressing a gentle hand to Baekhyun’s porcelain chest. He was so little. Sometimes Chanyeol forgot Baekhyun was so small when he had the omega dressed in so many layers all the time.

Even when he was messing around and making Baekhyun whine and kick when he scooped him up, he always seemed to forget his tiny mate was just so.. _tiny_ until he had Baekhyun in his arms.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol muttered, gently tapping a finger under Baekhyun's chin for his attention, “Tell me if it is okay.” 

Baekhyun sent him what Chanyeol called _grumpy eyes;_ it was used when Chanyeol asked him stupid questions or even once when Chanyeol had tried to sign **_I don’t know,_ ** but instead signed **_I don’t care,_ **because they were so close.

Baekhyun gave him grumpy eyes for about an hour after that. 

“Alpha…” Baekhyun whined, blushing and wringing his hands together over his belly. 

Chanyeol smiled at him and shook his head, reaching down to grab his hands and place them over his chest, grabbing his chin and leaning over to press a fond kiss to his mouth before sitting back. 

“You can just sign, Baekhyun.” He said softly, rubbing his hip to help soothe his embarrassment, “You can _always_ just sign, butterfly. You never have to talk if you don’t want to, not with me.” 

Baekhyun ducked his head with a flushed look, pressing his lips together with slightly glossy eyes. **_I love you, Chanyeol_ **

**_I love you, Baekhyun,_ **Chanyeol signed right back, leaning over to begin peppering his face with kisses.   
  


***  
  


“Baek.” Chanyeol whined, “Is this necessary?” 

Baekhyun giggled like it was hilarious, nodding up and down as he took a seat on the edge of their bed, swinging his legs back and forth. 

Chanyeol didn’t dare open his mouth to complain again. In a sense, it felt… _disrespectful_ if he complained.

He was granted with something Baekhyun didn’t have, he could deal with losing it for ten minutes. Plus, he wasn’t completely not able to hear this way. 

It mostly just sounded like he was underwater with the earplugs in and earmuffs over top. But, even if he looked stupid, he just whined a _small_ bit when Baekhyun shoved them on him.

“Baby-“

Baekhyun scrunched his face up and pretended to zip his lips before firmly poking his fingers up and drawing large circles in the air. **_Sign language only._ **

Chanyeol pouted and slumped against the dresser, knowing his mate was only trying to be helpful.

It was his fault anyway, this was what he got for getting caught complaining about his sign language being horrible. Well, technically Yixing ratted him out, and Baekhyun was _not_ happy about him talking down on himself.

**_You’re mad?_ **

Baekhyun nodded with his lip quirked up despite his agreement he was mad.

Chanyeol laughed a small bit at his mate's cuteness and shook his head before grinning, **_You're pretty,_ **he added with a tilt of his head.

Honestly, the earmuffs and earplugs weren’t bothering him this much until he saw Baekhyun began to laugh and he couldn’t _hear_ it clearly. 

Yet again reminded of something Baekhyun missed out on hearing his _entire_ life. 

Chanyeol decided not to say a peep or complain. 

His mate said something to him, his lips moved but all Chanyeol could do was stare blankly before scrunching his face in confusion and murmuring a _huh?_

Reading lips was _not_ what they’d been learning, and Chanyeol felt like he was drowning everytime Baekhyun’s mouth moved and he couldn’t digest what the point _was,_ what was being said.

It felt.. so frustrating. Entirely frustrating; he felt like a bother everytime he whispered a _huh?_

And Baekhyun had to go through this. Every. Single. Day.

He could see now - no- _feel_ now why Baekhyun looked crestfallen when he had to ask _again? Again?_ after about the third or fourth time Chanyeol sort of just dazed off.

But unlike Baekhyun, he could remove the objects obstructing his hearing anytime. And Chanyeol wasn’t taking that fact for granted.

He raised his hands, completely knowing this probably wasn’t the topic Baekhyun was rambling about, but.. _hey,_ it was something. **_Baekhyun, let’s have children._ **

Baekhyun burst into giggles, face turning pink as he grabbed a pillow to put under his chin and puffed his cheeks out with embarrassment in his eyes.

**_You’re flirting!_ **

“Completely.” Chanyeol blurted before chuckling and shaking his head fondly, **_kisses for me?_ **

His mate was pink in the face, but just like the adorable omega he was, Baekhyun hopped from his spot to plop onto the floor, grabbing Chanyeol’s shoulders as he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, eye smiling and looking _more_ than proud.

Chanyeol surged forward for one more kiss, before sitting back to rotate his flat palms in front of his chest.

**_Happy?_ **

Baekhyun giggled, **_very happy,_ **he signed, then reached to remove Chanyeol’s earmuffs while nuzzling into his nose. 

  
  


**_ EXTRA: _  
**

“Yes, Mr. Park, they healed up amazing.” 

Chanyeol sighed in relief and rolled a hospital chair up to Baekhyun’s bed, **_He said it healed up fine, butterfly._ **

Baekhyun blinked, tucking his hands between his knees nervously as Chanyeol leaned over to press a kiss to his shaved head.

The past six weeks had been rough. After the bilateral cochlear implant surgery Baekhyun had been getting headaches, which was a normal sign and they’d been told it would clear up soon.

And it did, nearly as soon as his stitches closed up and now there was just a slight bump above his ears where his implants were, where his scars would be. 

It would be worth it. Chanyeol had sworn to Baekhyun that even if it wasn’t worth it, that nothing was going to change. They would be _fine,_ like they always had been.

It had been Baekhyun’s decision after all, to try and hear _anything_ really.

And to their shock, Baekhyun wasn’t completely deaf. He was very low in hearing, yes, but he had a _reaction_ when the doctor played different frequencies to him. That, they were told, was an amazing sign.

And now, here they were, waiting for the sound processor to get turned on in a process where frequencies are adjusted to his level.

In a way, it made Baekhyun sad. What he would be hearing wouldn’t necessarily be real, but electrical signals that the brain then translates into sound.

In recent months, because of recent news, Baekhyun didn't care. He would try anything to hear even the smallest of noise.

“Okay, I’m going to turn on his implant. I’m going to monitor and change the frequencies, so if he could raise his hand or react when he hears something.” 

Chanyeol swallowed and eyed the external implant hopefully, **_He said to react when you hear something, okay?_ **

Baekhyun sucked in a breath, reaching over to grab Chanyeol’s fingers nervously, giving a stiff nod. 

God. Chanyeol was praying this worked, if Baekhyun deserved anything he certainly deserved this.

“Don't be nervous, baby.” Chanyeol murmured, grabbing Baekhyun’s fingers, “I’m right here. And everything is going to be fine, no matter wha-“

Baekhyun jerked. He didn’t make much of a noise but from his spot on the hospital bed he raised a hand to touch the left side of his face. 

There was a slight… buzzing feeling, a feeling that confused him before a slight crackling resonated in his left ear. 

He gasped, reaching up to grab his implant. It didn’t _hurt_ but it certainly felt strange.

The omegas eyes were focused solely on Chanyeol, mouth parted as if the alpha could explain any of the odd sensations going on inside of his ear. 

Chanyeol's mouth was moving, he recognized as much, but he didn’t hear much more than this cracking, popping noise until suddenly.

**“-love you so much, Baekhyun. Don't you worry-“**

Baekhyun’s eyes welled up in confusion, yet his stomach was in his throat and his heart was racing as he released a cry and dropped his head to sob.

“What? Baby?” Chanyeol worried, leaning over to pet Baekhyun’s stomach, “I think he heard something! Baekhyun? Baek? Can you hear me?” 

“It seems that he’s on the low frequency side, let me mark this and try some lower ones.” 

Baekhyun snapped his head up with bloodshot eyes, crying with his shoulders shaking as he reached over to touch Chanyeol’s mouth.

 _“Baekhyun?”_ Chanyeol smiled and grabbed his face, “Did you hear me? Can you hear me?”

The omega furrowed his brows and brought his eyes to Chanyeol’s, “My name?”

Chanyeol promptly _sobbed,_ dropping his forehead into Baekhyun’s lap, he could practically feel the overwhelming confusion in his voice, even more so when Baekhyun made a noise and then squeaked in surprise and grabbed his ear. 

He wasn’t _not_ deaf. He didn’t hear everything. It provided him much more of a basis for noise than previously, and if that meant he could _even slightly_ hear… that was amazing. 

Even if Baekhyun didn’t get all of the words, even if he would still have to read lips, he would hear _something_ reminiscent of a sound.

It was really more than they could ask for.

“Butterfly.” Chanyeol cried tears of joy and cupped beneath Baekhyun’s belly discreetly, only a bit to hold their little secret between them. “You're going to be able to hear the baby’s first cry.” 

Baekhyun began to cry harder than he ever had in his life, and Chanyeol was right there with him.

_“That was just one ear. Let’s activate the other one now.”_


	2. Extra: Baby Ara

The baby was crying.

It was the first thing Chanyeol noticed when he hopped out of the shower.

The alpha wasn’t used to the sound of a baby crying yet, so the shrillness of it made his heart jump into his throat and caused him to give up on pulling a shirt on to instead run down the stairs.

Times like these he really wished Minseok hadn’t decided to move out, but it really wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault when their daughter cried.

“Sh! Daddy’s here, daddy’s here!” Chanyeol cried, racing into the living room where the baby rocker was set up, the sound of soft music drowned out by shrill crying.

Ara cried _a lot,_ so much so that Chanyeol was beginning to grow concerned that maybe she too was a bit hard of hearing considering he knew Baekhyun used to be an overly fussy baby too.

He didn’t know if he was just concerned, or if it honestly was just that the thought didn’t bother him to consider, but it was something he had been meaning to ask her doctor next time they went in. 

It wasn’t exactly common to have to test a baby’s hearing, much less a two month year olds, so he’d probably need to request it himself.

“I know, is it a bit loud?” Chanyeol sighed and picked her unicorn onesie covered body up, shushing and patting her head. 

He could hear the water in the kitchen running and the clanking of dishes and it _was_ rather loud. 

Ara began to calm down in an instant, pressing a tear filled cheek to his chest right where his voice vibrated.

There were little things like that she did, and it didn’t scare Chanyeol, but it sure as hell scared Baekhyun when he caught the little girl nuzzling into their necks when they spoke or taking a second to respond to noises on the television.

“Mommy didn’t mean to,” He soothed, laying a hand over her ear as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol tested, but just as he expected Baekhyun didn’t even move a muscle, so he came forward to gently lay a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

It was adorable how Baekhyun just startled a bit with eyes wide before he was smiling prettily and leaning over to kiss his cheek, hands dancing over the faucet to turn it off. “Hi.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t be upset when his mate didn’t realize a thing, it wasn’t the first time things like this happened. 

With his hands full he couldn’t complete the sign, but he pointed to his ear and shook one fist instead of the proper two, **_“Loud.”_ **

Baekhyun’s mouth turned into a small O and he wiped his wet hands on his shirt before reaching up to touch the external implants above his ears with a sheepish look. “I think they’re not working, was she crying?”

“Batteries must have died,” Chanyeol agreed, watching the exact moment Baekhyun realized what occured because he clenched his jaw and reached over to touch Ara’s back. 

Chanyeol hated that look on his face, like he’d done something wrong, when it wasn’t in his control.

“Sh,” The alpha reached over to pet the hair out of his face, “She's already sleeping again, don't worry.” 

Baekhyun didn’t reply, he just leaned into his hand and scooped Ara carefully off his chest. 

The baby fussed in her sleep for only a moment before Baekhyun was resting her in the crook of his neck and rubbing her bottom gently.

Chanyeol sighed and dropped his head to rub his temple when Baekhyun wordlessly turned to walk back into the living room to pace back and forth with the little girl snoring into his shoulder.

He didn’t know what to tell Baekhyun, because they both knew there was nothing they could do about it, and Baekhyun wasn’t suddenly able to hear even with his implants.

They helped _yes,_ they helped tremendously and sometimes he could catch full sentences, but other times it was just a buzz of noise that he heard.

Honestly Chanyeol was relieved to have gotten them mostly because he always worried about Baekhyun getting hurt or lost and being unable to hear any help.

But he knew Baekhyun had wanted them _because_ of things like this… to take care of their daughter, so it stung every time he didn’t notice her crying.

The alpha walked up behind his mate, pressing a kiss to the side of Baekhyun’s neck and reaching up to remove one ear piece at a time while peppering kisses onto his skin. 

“Is she making noise?” 

Chanyeol pressed his forehead into the omegas temple with a sigh, shifting to look at him, “Just snorting, butterfly.” 

Baekhyun’s lips were pressed together and he had a far off look in his eye, but he nodded, “I want to hear.” 

The phrasing stung so bad even though Chanyeol knew what he meant. 

“Let me go get you some new batteries, baby.” 

***

Their side table lamp woke Chanyeol up, forcing him to squint and sit up on his elbow. 

The alpha sighed and scooted off the bed, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he walked across the room.

Baekhyun had a chair pulled right up against the side of Ara’s crib, a hand dangling inside and touching her soft black curls.

“Baekhyun.” 

The omega shot up, reaching up to grab his ear piece and Chanyeol was glad they were working again, but couldn't bring himself to smile when Baekhyun's eyes were red with exhaustion and he had a red line on his cheek from leaning on the crib. 

Chanyeol knelt down in front of him with a small frown, **_What are you doing?_ **He signed tiredly, reaching over to tap beneath his chin. 

“Making sure she doesn’t cry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said as if it were obvious, “Since I made her cry earlier I should pay more attention.” 

_“Baby…”_ Chanyeol's heart squeezed tightly, and although he knew it was Baekhyun’s way of making it up to Ara, it sounded so spiteful towards himself. 

**_She’s sleeping._** Chanyeol worried, **_You should be too, Baekhyun._**

Baekhyun’s nose scrunched up and he shook his head, he pressed his hand to his chest and pointing at himself, **_I’m fine._ **

“You’re not.” Chanyeol fussed under his breath, voice barely a whisper as he took a seat on the floor and placed his chin on Baekhyun’s knee, grabbing his ankle to gently massage so his mate knew he wasn’t mad. “You can’t keep punishing yourself like this.” 

“I’m not…” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes tired and leaning closer to watch his mouth.

“You are.” He argued quietly, “Baekhyun, I love you. Ara _loves_ you, you’re a great parent. There’s no reason to do this. She forgives you.” 

The omegas eyes were puffy and bloodshot and Chanyeol wasn’t sure that he even picked up most of it, but Baekhyun’s wobbly chin said he got the gist.

Baekhyun puffed out a warm breath and bent himself over to nuzzle into Chanyeol’s forehead, lips pressing into the alphas skin with a soft kiss and holding his head still to breathe him in.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Chanyeol whispered despite Baekhyun not looking at him to read his lips and being too quiet his ear pieces probably couldn’t catch it.

But he knew Baekhyun liked that he spoke to him even when he couldn’t hear it, because his mate liked the vibrations and he liked to touch Chanyeol’s throat and feel him talk.

It comforted Baekhyun more than anyone could understand, and Chanyeol would talk for hours about random stuff at bedtime just so Baekhyun could calm down on bad days.

“I’m worried…”

Chanyeol closed his eyes for a moment and tugged Baekhyun’s fingers as he scooted back on his knees to make room on the floor beside the crib for his mate.

Baekhyun wasn’t crying, he was just a bit glossy eyed and emotional seeing as it was so late, but Chanyeol still treated him as if he was crying - wiping his cheeks, pressing a kiss to his nose, and rubbing a thumb below his ear. 

“I’m _not_ worried.” Chanyeol said firmly, “I told you that if our pup turned out just like you I would be happy, but you know what?” 

_“... what, alpha?”_

“I think that was a huge _lie.”_ He smiled, “Because Ara is just like you and I _love_ her, I’m not just happy, Baekhyun. I’m in love and I adore her and she’s beautiful - I’m way _more_ than happy to have her, no matter if she can’t hear normally, and I’m elated to have _you_ and her, my family. So don't worry about things like that, Baekhyun. There’s nothing that we should be worried about. She’s happy and healthy and _loves_ her mommy,” He laughed, pinching Baekhyun’s ear lobe gently and earning a soft squeak.

Baekhyun sucked in his lip and Chanyeol withheld a loud laugh when he shyly shuffled on his knees until he was sitting between his legs and holding onto the alphas bare waist. “... you noticed too?”

“She's just like her mommy,” Chanyeol shook his head fondly and began to take off Baekhyun’s ear pieces. He was sure his mate wasn’t using them anyway, and now was bedtime, and they were just an excuse for Baekhyun not to sleep. “And I notice _everything_ about my mate, hm? All of your little noises and confused eyes.” 

The omega giggled with his nose scrunched and pajama top falling off his shoulder, “She does do that noise, huh?” 

“You heard it?” 

“From the earpiece,” Baekhyun smiled prettily, “The other day Kyungsoo dropped something and she made this _squeak,_ he said I do that sometimes.” 

“You do.” Chanyeol agreed with an adoring look in his eyes, large palms encasing his cheeks and bringing him in for a peck on the mouth. “My cute family.”

Baekhyun huffed a chuckle with half lidded eyes, moving a hand to Chanyeol’s cheek to pet his face, “Love you.” 

“Love _you,_ beautiful.” 

The omega hummed a soft noise, bringing his other hand to cover Chanyeol's ear, muffling the sound of Ara’s heavy breathing and quiet puffs.

Chanyeol saw the next move coming and closed his eyes to lean into his mate's hand, feeling a dance of fingers to his chin, then cheekbone. 

Sometimes Chanyeol found things were much easier discussed in sign language, because it was just that simple.

A small press of fingers to his skin wordlessly encased a feeling of love. 

**_Kiss?_ **

Chanyeol smiled and pulled back to look at him, **_Kiss me, butterfly._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
